A Mystery Medical Melody
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When Sherlock begins to suffer from an ear worm he can't understand; He turns to Molly for help but is Sherlock's health in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Earworm**

* * *

Sherlock had his eye closed in relaxation as he walked throughout the corridors of his mind palace when he back to hear a repeated muffled sound that matched a heart beat but slowly developed Sherlock opened to his eyes realising that the sound was John calling his name,

"Sorry" he murmured before standing and John looked concerned,

"You ok? I called your name 10 times" John explained and Sherlock nodded,

"Yes, My mind palace is out of focus for some reason" he said and John frowned,

"Well you were humming for the last hour" John said and Sherlock looked at him firmly,

"Humming?" he demanded,

"I do not hum" he said firmly and the doctor held up his hands in defence ,

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, mate" he said,

"Only telling you what I heard" he finished and Sherlock growled in frustration as he went and laid down on the couch,

"I have this tune stuck in my head" he grumbled and John held a thoughtful expression,

"Ear worms. They happen to everyone" he said causing Sherlock to glare at the doctor,

"I'm not everyone" he growled and John rolled his eyes,

"It's probably just something on your mind. Ear worms are caused by memories, thoughts, ideas... Emoti..." he tried and Sherlock pointed at him,

"You say emotions and I'm getting my harpoon gun" he warned and Sherlock held up his hands in defence again,

"Alright, alright. Chill, The ear worm will pass" John assured before retrieving his phone having heard it vibrate,

"It's Mary" he explained,

"Dinner's on the table so I'll see you tomorrow, mate" he said before grabbing his coat and left not hearing the detective grumble in frustration once more before falling silent for the next 10 minutes and Sherlock finally sat up before retrieving his IPhone from beside his laptop and pressed a button before hitting call,

"...Molly? My Apologies I know it's late" he said and Molly hummed tiredly,

" _No, it's alright, Sherlock. What can I do for you?"_ She asked gently and Sherlock signed,

"I... I'm afraid I don't know but... I am fearful for my mind is working in a way I do not understand" he explained and in Molly's apartment she sat up on her bed with a concerned expression as her tired state faded rather quickly,

" _Sherlock, What's wrong? Tell me"_ she told him gently and Sherlock sighed,

"Can you meet me at St Bart's lab?" he asked and Molly nodded,

" _Of Course, I'll be there in 20 minutes"_ she told him and Sherlock nodded,

"Thank you, Molly" he murmured before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **Oh dear is something wrong with Sherlock? You will have to review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Diagnosis Mystery**

* * *

Molly met Sherlock at her lap as promised and she took his temperature, blood pressure and she even took a sample of his blood and ran some tests,

"I don't know what else you want me to do, Sherlock" she said hopelessly,

"Apart from your obvious paranoia. You're in perfect health" she assured as the detective paced back and forth,

"But I'm not" he announced,

"I have a tune stuck in my head" he said in frustration and Molly raised an eye brow,

"You have... A tune stuck in you head" she repeated,

"Oh dear something serious must be wrong" she said, shaking her head as she closed her laptop,

"Thank you, finally we're on the same page" he said and Molly sighed,

"I was being sarcastic, Sherlock" she said before turning to him,

"Having a tune stuck in your head does not mean you are ill" she said and Sherlock held an expression of thought before clicking his fingers,

"You're father played piano. Do you still have it?" he asked and Molly closed her eyes tiredly,

"Sherlock... It's just a tune. It's no big deal" she said before grabbing her bag after putting her coat on,

"It's a big deal to me" he expressed and looked at her pleadingly,

"Please, Molly. I can find no reason or explanation as to why this tune continues to lurk in my mind... Please... Help me" he murmured and Molly looked at him gently,

"This really has you frightened doesn't it?" she asked and the detective nodded and Molly sighed gently before offering him a soft smile and she gave him a hug to which he hesitantly returned before Molly pulled away gently,

"Come on, Let's get my dad's piano set up for you" she said as they both left.

* * *

Sherlock was tuning the piano correctly two hours later as Molly made them both some coffee,

"You're lucky I have a sick day to cash in tomorrow" she said and Sherlock accepted the coffee thankfully, taking a sip before putting the cup down and a coaster before trying the scales and Molly looked impressed as she sat beside him on the piano stool,

"I thought the violin was the only instrument you played" she said thoughtfully and Sherlock gave a half smile as he played the scales once again but in a downward manner,

"It is my preferred instrument but myself and Mycroft had many instrument lessons when we were children" he explained and Molly smiled gently as Sherlock took a moment before hesitantly placing his fingers to the keys once more and began playing the tune that haunted his mind and Molly giggled,

"Seriously? You don't know what this song is?" she asked and Sherlock looked at her curiously,

"You know it?" he asked and Molly nodded,

"Yeah, it's called 'True Colours'" she said hoping it would spark his memory but his expression didn't change,

"You know... 'I see those sad eyes. Don't be discouraged'" she quoted but Sherlock shrugged his shoulders, still confused and stopped playing,

"I recall the lyrics now I come to think of it but I am confused as I still do not know the reason why it is on a constant loop in my mind. I am also confused as I thought this song to be deleted" he said and Molly hummed in thought,

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. If any one can solve the mystery of this melody then it's you. It will come to you" she assured and Sherlock sighed,

"I hope you're right" he said

* * *

 **The song Sherlock can't get out of his head is 'True Colours' but why is this particular song haunting his mind? You'll have to review if you want to find out!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ill Investigation**

* * *

Mrs Hudson ran down the staircase of 221B with a look of concern and she grabbed the land line before dialling a number quickly,

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" she begged quietly before the ringing stopped,

" _Hello, You've reached with Doctor John Watson. I'm most likely with a patient by now so I can't come to the phone. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_ John's recorded voice said followed by a beep causing Mrs Hudson growled, hanging up and dialled a new number.

* * *

Molly was sorting some filed when her phone rang and she picked is up gently,

"Hello?" she greeted gently,

" _Oh, Molly, Dear. You need to come quickly."_ Mrs Hudson said worriedly and Molly looked concerned,

"Calm down, Mrs Hudson. What's wrong?" Molly asked,

" _It's Sherlock. He looks awful! I think he's dying!"_ the landlady screeched and Molly instantly panicked.

Molly had dispatched an ambulance to 221B and Mrs Hudson had joined Sherlock in the ambulance and Molly paced outside the hospital room while the doctor examined him and Mrs Hudson sat in a waiting room chair nervously but stood quickly when the doctor exited the room,

"Is he alright?" Molly asked quickly,

"Mr Holmes is resting now but he is suffering from the adult form of Vericella" he explained and Mrs Hudson began fanning herself,

"Oh my goodness, he's dying. I feel faint" she breathed deeply, panicking and Molly sighed,

"He's not dying, Mrs Hudson" she reassured,

"He's got Chickenpox" she corrected in a mumble before heading into the hospital room and Mrs Hudson looked stunned but quickly retrieved her phone,

"Oh this is going right on twitter" she said to herself.

* * *

Molly was tending to Sherlock's fever when he finally woke up,

"Let me guess. You haven't worked out the cause for your earworm yet" she deduced and Sherlock shook his head weakly and Molly sighed,

"For the smartest man in the world, you really are a moron. You've stressed yourself out so much that you've allowed your immune system to weaken and now you've got yourself chickenpox" she expressed before sighing and Sherlock groaned,

"How far has it reached on social media?" he murmured and Molly couldn't help but smile amused,

"#SherlockHasChickenpox is number 1 trending on twitter" she said and Sherlock groaned,

"Mrs Hudson... Tell her... She's frired... Wired... She's fi... She's sacked" he finally said before letting his head fall back on the pillow and began snoring.

* * *

John eventually arrived after receiving the news,

"Mrs Hudson had to head back to Baker Street. She forgot to lock the door. How's he doing?" he asked and Molly nodded gently,

"Yeah he's doing well. All this confusion regarding the ear worm made him deteriorate" she explained and John nodded before reaching into his pocket,

"I may be able to help with that. I found this in Sherlock's desk when retrieving some fresh Pyjamas for him" he explained before handing out a diary planner to Molly and she looked at it curiously before accepting it and opened it to the marked page and under the date: Sunday 5th March 2017 was written some strange code: _4Y2TD_ and Molly looked confused,

"I don't understand" she said and John shrugged,

"Neither do I but I realised that all this started on the first of March so I figured that maybe the earworm had something to do with something he'd forgotten so I checked the diary. I even called Mycroft and he doesn't have a clue what this bloody code means" he explained and Molly frowned,

"So the question is... What does the code _4Y2TD_ and the song 'True Colours' have in common?" she asked more to herself.

* * *

 **Any ideas or theories about Sherlock's code and it's connection to the song he can't get out of his head?**

 **write them in a review and let me know. I want to hear what your brilliant minds think!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dates Of Similarity**

* * *

John was holding up the diary he had found to a delirious Sherlock,

"Sherlock, what does this date and code mean to you?" he asked firmly and Sherlock's head flopped from side to side and he shook his head weakly,

"I don't like dates, I like grapes but I guess there the same but they're just dried up" he murmured and John raised his eyes to the heavens,

"Give me strength" he begged and Molly rolled her eyes,

"He's exhausted. He hardly knows his own name never mind the meaning of a code or date" she said and sighed before looking at the ceiling and began humming to herself, closing her eyes,

" _You with the sad eyes"_ came a quiet voice that sang weakly causing Molly to look up and saw Sherlock resting his eyes tiredly and Molly thought for a moment before humming again,

" _Don't be discouraged"_ he continued and Molly looked stunned and so did John,

" _Oh I realise, It's hard too take courage"_ he sang in a murmur before closing his eyes tiredly again and molly took a step forward hesitantly,

" _ **In A world full of people, You can loose sight of it all"**_ she assisted him by singing gently and watched him smile tiredly,

" _And the darkness inside you_ _ **Can make you feel so small"**_ they both harmonised at the end and Molly took a step closer and held up the diary,

"Sherlock?... Why is this song so important to you?" she asked quietly and the detective frowned,

"I... I can't remember but it's important. Had to remember" he mumbled and tapped the diary weakly,

"I wrote it down" he explained and Molly looked confused,

"Sherlock all you wrote was a code reading _4Y2TD_ " she explained and the detective nodded weakly,

"Yes... I was on a case and I didn't have enough time to write it down so I wrote it quickly as initials" he mumbled,

"Me go to sleep now" he mumbled and Molly shook her head quickly,

"No Sherlock what does it mean?" she demanded but Sherlock was already snoring,

"May I be of any assistance?" a voice asked causing Molly and John to turn to see Mycroft standing there,

"I believe I can shed some light on this whole 'earworm' incident" he began before placing a laptop on the hospital table,

"Sunday 5th March 2017 is the number marked in my brother's diary. However it was not that date that was important" he explained opening the laptop to display a CCTV recording of St Bart's lab,

"That's dated Wednesday 5th March 2013" John noted and Mycroft nodded,

"Indeed and If I just increase the level of volume on the recording" he said moving to do so and Molly looked confused,

"The hospital CCTV doesn't have sound" she said and Mycroft gave a smug smile,

"Just keep believing that Miss Hooper" he replied before increasing the volume to reveal that 'True Colours' was lowly playing in the background and both Molly and John looked confused,

"I don't understand" Molly murmured and Mycroft smiled amused,

"Keep watching" he said and a few moments later, the recording showed Lestrade entering the lab followed by Sherlock and Molly's eyes widened,

"I... I remember this" she murmured and Mycroft nodded,

"Indeed" he said before picking up Sherlock's diary and turned to the note page and wrote the code in a downward manner using his bull point biro pen,

 _4_

 _Y_

 _2_

 _T_

 _D_

* * *

Mycroft showed it to Molly before taking it back and wrote something else,

"My brother is a man who rushed but she is also a man who prefers to text" he said before showing her the page again,

 _4 – Four_

 _Y – Years_

 _2 – To_

 _T – The_

 _D – Day_

* * *

John looked at the word's over Molly's shoulder before looking at her curiously,

"Molly?" he pressed gently and she smiled softly,

"Wednesday 5th March 2013 was the day me and Sherlock first met" she murmured softly.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwww Just a cute little fluffy ending. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
